Calling All The Monsters
by cgal120
Summary: After getting caught in a storm, Alfred discovers a strange group of teenagers calling themselves the Ghoul School. However, now he must live with a British vampire and learn the ways of the monsters in order to survive. But, will hunters get him first?


_**Calling All The Monsters**_

Rain splattered against the windshield of the small car, the wipers fighting across the glass in an attempt to keep the road visible.

Alfred Jones sighed; parking the car by the side of the road as the motor started to splutter. He rest his head against the steering wheel, jumping as the horn blared.

"Jesus, fuck!" the 16-year-old complained, flinching as a flash of lightning lit up the sky, closely followed by a crash of thunder. "Ah! Fuck! Sorry!" He rubbed his temples and then jumped once more as his phone began to ring. Hands shaking ever so slightly, he picked up his phone and checked the caller ID. It was his aunt. "Hey, Aunty May… What's up?"

"Alfred…" the woman sighed. "We're so worried about you. Where are you?"

"I'm fine… Well, as fine as I can be…"

"What? Where are you?"

"Calm down! My car broke down and I'm lost God knows where in the middle of this huge storm!"

"Well, hang tight," May said. "As soon as the storm calms, we'll come find you."

"Okay…" Alfred sighed.

"Love you, Sweetie."

"Love you too."

Alfred hung up the line and put his phone back in the holder, his head slumping against the steering wheel again. He loved his aunt dearly; she and his uncle were the only family he had left after his mother, father and brother had died in a car crash he'd very barely made it out of.

"Come on…" he groaned. "I need somewhere to sleep!"

Suddenly, a flash of lightning illuminated the sky making Alfred jump and look up from the wheel. He blinked and rubbed his eyes in disbelief, staring at the sight before him. Stood at the top of the hill nearby was a large mansion, the windows dark and the exterior looking extremely old. Tiles were falling away from the roof, but shelter was shelter and Alfred wasn't in a particularly picking mood at that moment. He grabbed his backpack from the backseat, putting his phone back into it's pouch inside and slinging the object onto his back. He took his keys from the ignition and then got out of the car, quickly locking it before hurrying towards the mansion. Because of the intensity of the storm, Alfred wasn't even half way to the building before his clothes started to stick to his skin. He sighed and sped up his pace, his hands finally touching the dump, rusted, iron gates. He pushed them, finding that they were unlocked and ran up the gravel path towards the front door.

The building was much larger and intimidating up close, the large wooden barrier than before. Alfred tried the door handle, the door swinging open with an audible creak. Alfred walked inside, dripping water onto the antique rug and looked around. The interior was surprisingly clean, all the décor matching each other in a classic Italian fashion.

"H-hello?" Alfred called, shivering as the damp started to get to him. He walked deeper into the building, taking in the vast expanse of rooms and just how large the building was. He sighed and looked around for any sign of life but found nothing. "Oh, come on…" Alfred groaned. He walked into a large hall, looking around until he finally heard something.

A boy about the same age as Alfred walked out from behind a pillar, bright green eyes staring at him intently. The boy's rather large eyebrows were furrowed as he seemed to scrutinised the American from across the room.

"Oh…" Alfred said. "Uh… Sorry… I got caught in the storm and needed shelter…" The boy continued to stare at him, so Alfred took a step forwards. "My name is Alfred. Alfred F Jones."

The other boy pulled something from his pocket, Alfred recognising it as a small silver whistle. The boy blew into it, the object making no noise at all. Alfred watched in confusion, jumping and yelping as something flew down from a seating area above their heads.

"What's the emergency, Arthur?"

Alfred blinked and looked closer, now seeing a new boy stood with the blonde boy; this one taller and tanned with brown curly hair and green eyes.

"Fetch Romulus and the others," the boy called Arthur said, motioning to Alfred with a pale hand. "We have a guest."

The new boy glance at Alfred, then turned back to Arthur. "One, the dog joke isn't funny… Two, will you be okay?"

"Yes, Antonio, I will be fine," Arthur said, tapping his teeth slightly with his index finger.

Antonio nodded and hurried off, leaving Alfred alone with Arthur. However, Alfred barely had time to draw a breath as he was surrounded by the oddest assortment of teenagers.

"Arthur, how's your new friend?" said a pale boy with red eyes.

"Gilbert, shhhh…" said a girl with long brown hair.

"Veeee~, let Grandpa Rome through!" said a small boy with auburn hair.

Alfred watched in confusion as a taller man with curly brown hair walked through the crowd of people. He looked friendly despite his powerful demeanour, but that didn't stop Alfred shaking with feelings other than cold. He walked straight over to the American and looked him up and down, seeming to assess him.

"Uh… I'm sorry…" Alfred said nervously. "I-I-I got c-caught in the storm… and… and…"

"Francis, go get the poor boy some blankets," said the man.

"Oui," replied a blonde boy Alfred assumed must be Francis who hurried off to get some blankets.

"My name is Romulus," said the man, looking back at Alfred. "And this is my school."

"School?"

"Si, it's a very special school," Romulus said. "Unfortunately, now you've found it… You can't leave…"

Wait, what?

Alfred stared at him for a moment, before moving backwards. "Uh… W-what?"

"You heard him," said Gilbert suddenly standing behind Alfred.

"You can't leave," said Antonio.

"Boys," Romulus said in a stern tone. The two boys fell silent but stayed close to Alfred to stop him from running. "This is a ghoul school."

"What?" Alfred said nearly silently.

"I'm a demon," said Gilbert.

"Werewolf," said Antonio.

"Ghoul," said Francis, popping out of nowhere and wrapping the blankets over Alfred's damp shoulders.

"We have a variety of characters as you can tell," Romulus said. "Including sorcerers, vampires, mummies, zombies… So, what is your name?"

"His name's Alfred," came a quiet voice. "Alfred Jones…"

Alfred looked around Romulus and saw a timid boy stepping forwards his skin pale and decaying, but Alfred could recognise his blonde hair, violet eyes and curl anywhere.

"M-Mattie…"

Romulus looked between the two boys. "Is this the brother you were telling us about, Matthew?"

"Y-yeah…"

Alfred couldn't stop staring at his brother, having believed him to be dead for nearly 6 months. "Matt… You… I… We were in that car crash… You died…"

"I am dead, Alfred…" Matthew said, walking over to his brother. "I'm just the living dead now… I don't know how… I just woke up in my coffin and dug my way out…"

"This is way too much…" Alfred said, backing away.

"Might I interject?"

Everyone looked around at Francis as he walked into the middle next to Matthew.

"Might I suggest giving ze boy ze choice…?" he asked. "Let 'im chose what he would want to become."

"Become?" Alfred asked.

"Like we said, you can't leave," Antonio said. "Meaning that you have to become one of us."

Alfred looked around the room at all of these teenagers, finally seeing all the things that made them different like fur or fangs. He sighed and looked at Romulus. "If I say no?"

"You won't make it to the door."

"I thought so…" Alfred said. "Okay…"

Romulus nodded. "Right, all of you leave. Except Gilbert, Francis, Matthew, Antonio and Arthur."

The crowd nodded and dispersed, the named teenagers moving forwards and standing with Alfred.

"I'll leave it to you to help him decide," Romulus said, disappearing from the room and leaving the other teenagers to look at the American. Alfred looked at each of them, nervous yet calm at the same time. They looked friendly enough, but they were monsters… He looked at the smallest boy, Arthur, getting confused by what he saw.

Arthur looked up at the taller boy, his keen eyes scanning over everything in a stunning clarity. The boy seemed nervous, the blood pumping through the veins on his neck speeding up as the smaller's eyes continued to stare at him. Arthur looked around as he felt a bandaged hand on his shoulder, shrugging Matthew off and getting looks from the others.

"So…" Alfred said, gulping slightly and trying to find a way out of this dangerous situation. "Y-you guys are…"

"Monsters?" Arthur supplied.

"Uh… Yeah…"

Arthur's eyes turned colder. "Tell me, human, what do you see?"

"Um… Well, you g-guys look…"

"Human," Arthur snapped. "Apart from the flaws, we all started off human. You call us monsters, but really it's humanity that creates us. I didn't chose this to happen to me, to become a vampire, neither did the others to them, and yet here you stand; the human 'hero'. You should fit in well here… Humanity is the greatest monster."

Alfred watched as Arthur walked away and looked out of a window at the storm, nervous that he'd upset the vampire boy but he felt a cold hand on his shoulder and looked at Francis.

"Don't mind Arthur," he said. "His story is not the happiest and he has reason to be bitter… Just be nice to him and he'll calm down…"

"Okay," Alfred said.

"Now, what we'll do is spend time with you and let you decide," Gilbert said, though each boy had a look on their faces as the saw Alfred looking at Arthur.

"You can stay in Arthur's room," Antonio said, the vampire boy looking around.

"Excuse me?"

"I… I don't mind just sleeping somewhere else… Like my car… Or home…"

"Nice try," Francis said. "You'll stay with Arthur. No arguments."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

To say Alfred had been surprised with Arthur's room would be an understatement. When the vampire led him begrudgingly into the room in the west wing, he saw posters of punk bands plastering the walls, a large double bed and a coffin.

"Why do you have a bed?"

"I like to change every so often," Arthur shrugged. "But I suppose you can take it and I'll stay with my coffin…"

"S-sure…" Alfred said, sitting on the bed.

Arthur stood on the other side of the room and watched him for a moment. He saw the sad expression in the American's striking blue eyes, so moved to sit next to him. Alfred looked at him surprised, shocking Arthur by not moving away.

"I feel sorry for you," Arthur said. "I never wanted this for myself… I know how you feel…"

"Do you?"

"Once I establish some trust with you, I may tell you my story…" Arthur said. "But for now, you should rest. You've got a long week ahead of you…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Alfred hated it.

Through the majority of the week, he was forced each day to spend time with each of the different creatures, learning about the facts behind them and how to handle being that creature.

Being werewolf meant fleas, being a mummy meant decaying, being a demon meant ripping his soul out, being a ghoul meant dying and remaining…

Alfred didn't find any of the choices so far appealing. He had even tried to call his aunt to tell her what was happening, but the signal was dead in the manor. With a sigh, the American boy flopped back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Arthur said, sitting on the bed.

Alfred looked up at him, surprised by the Brit's sudden appearance. "Yeah," he said. "Just worn out…"

"Well, don't get too comfortable," Arthur smiled. "You've got to spend some time with me tonight."

Alfred sat up and looked at him. He smiled back at the Brit, glad that they were finally starting to get along. "Yeah… What are were going to be doing?"

"I'll be explaining about becoming a vampire, how we feed, how we sleep," Arthur said. "And my story…"

Alfred blinked. "Really?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. I've been watching you this week and I know you're a good, trusting person. This is the first time I'll admit something like this, but I like you."

Alfred smiled at him. "You're not too bad yourself."

Arthur chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Human. Let's go. My teaching is practical because I'm hungry."

Together, the pair walked out of their bedroom and down through the manor until they reached the front door. Arthur led Alfred through the streets, keeping a watch on the American but finding that he wasn't attempting to run away. They walked up the road until they found a small village, Alfred watching as Arthur spotted a group girls leaving a pub not far away. He waited until one broke away from the group before walking up to her.

"Hello," he said, his voice dripping with charm.

"H-hi," the girl said, slightly flustered and blushing softly.

"Might I be so bold as to say you are a very lovely girl," Arthur said, his tone turning hypnotic. "Care for a drink?"

The girl nodded slowly, staring at Arthur and allowing him to lead her away. Alfred followed, slightly entranced himself, watching as Arthur rest the girl against a wall and bit into her neck. Alfred was surprised as the girl moaned instead of screamed, a look of pure arousal melting across her features. Sensing the girl's pleasure, Arthur reached down and ran his hand up her bare leg and under her skirt, pushing her underwear aside slightly before touching her and making her moan more.

Alfred watched, his face growing hot as the girl moaned and finished, Arthur setting her down on the floor as she passed out and correcting her clothing.

But what struck Alfred as the most peculiar was the fact that it wasn't the girl that was making him warm.

It was Arthur.

The vampire looked back at him and walked over. "And that is how we feed. The bite gives of an aphrodisiac of sorts which makes the bite less painful. I do enjoy the times where I can do more than touch, but that's a different story."

Alfred coughed slightly. "Um… Well, is she a vampire now?"

"Valid question," Arthur said. "No, she is not a vampire. Her bite will heal before she wakes and our venom is not in our bite. It's blood to blood contact."

Alfred nodded, walking with Arthur as they head back towards the manor. "So, what happened to you?"

Arthur kicked some stones as they walked. "It's difficult… I was turned in a small area in America, one with British settlers before the revolution. I had befriended a young boy. Rather, he befriended me. I had no family with me, so his family took me in. He was a peculiar child. Very strong, very cute, and very secretive. I helped to care for him, but as the war broke out I was forced to leave. The boys father found me one evening though as I slept on the streets. He stood above me and slit his wrist before slitting mine and pressing our wounds together. He ran off into the night, leaving me to writhe in agony as I changed. I was alone once more, with a completely different problem. The hunger was fierce and I was afraid I was losing my mind as people looked more appealing as meals to me…"

Alfred put his hand on his shoulder to stop him from talking as they walked back into the bedroom together. "I understand. But you're alright now."

"Somewhat yes," Arthur said, sitting at the foot of the bed and crossing his legs. "Tell me, Alfred. What is your story?"

Alfred mimicked Arthur's position on the bed, sitting opposite and looking at his thumbs. "I pretty much had a normal life. I had Mom, Dad, Matt… Everything was how I wanted it. But then Mom and Dad started arguing and one day we were out in the car and we got hit by a train… Dad wasn't paying attention and… They all died but I survived… I had no idea why… I was forced to go live with my Aunty May… She's probably worried sick about me…"

Arthur nodded. "And then you find Matthew here…"

"Yeah, not exactly the best reunion, eh?" Alfred chuckled.

"He's a nice boy, your brother," Arthur said. "Shy but very kind. He's helped me a fair few times."

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Mattie was always such a big help, but no one ever took notice of him…" Arthur smiled at him, Alfred looking at him closely as his face heated up once more. "Arthur… Um… When you were with that girl earlier…"

"Did you get a little problem?" Arthur asked.

"No! I nearly did though…"

"That girl was rather pretty…" Arthur said, looking down at his lap.

"I meant… for you…" Alfred admitted, his face turning beet red. Arthur's head snapped up as he looked at him, a light blush dusting over his own face.

"M-me?"

"Y-yeah…" Alfred asked. "I've been watching you too this week… I like you too, but for some reason… I feel… attracted to you…"

"That's just my vampire stuff…"

"No, it's you."

Arthur looked at Alfred with wide bright eyes. "You remind me of that little boy," he said. "So much."

"How so?"

Arthur moved closer to the American, both subconsciously leaning towards each other as the vampire very nearly sat on his lap. "You both seem to affect me in ways I can't control…"

"Sometimes no control makes it easier…" Alfred said, closing the gap between them and kissing him. Arthur's eyes slipped closed as he kissed the American back, pulling Alfred forwards to lay above him and wrapping his arms around his neck. After a moment the pair pulled apart and looked at each other. They were seeing things they hadn't noticed before, things that seemed to spark electricity through the air. They're lips collided again, more fiercely this time as hands wandered and gripped at clothes and hair. Shirts were opened and mouths connected with skin, kissing and nipping as the pair lost themselves in each other.

Then a bell rang.

The pair stopped and looked up, Alfred looking at Arthur for a moment before moving off of him.

"What's going on?"

Arthur's eyes were wide as the bell got louder. "Hunters…" he said. "It seems you're changing tonight, Alfred… You won't be able to survive otherwise…"

"Change me then."

"ARTHUR HURRY!" came a shout outside the door. "THE HUNTERS ARE WALKING FROM THE VILLAGE!"

Arthur looked from the door to Alfred. "Are you sure?"

"Never been surer," Alfred said.

Arthur stood and grabbed a knife quickly from under the pillow of his coffin, cutting across his palm and watching the blood ooze from the wound. He took Alfred's hand and cut his palm also, holding his hand so their blood mingled. Alfred shouted out in pain as the change started, Arthur holding him close to him as he writhed in agony. He could feel the strands of his DNA changing individually, his eyes closing as he vision became unfocused. He felt Arthur's arms wrap around him protectively, shaking as his heart stopped and restarted.

Then the pain was gone.

Only to be replaced with hunger.

"Arthur… I'm really hungry…"

Arthur nodded and helped him redress. "I know, Alfred. I know… Just hold on… We need to escape the hunters…"

Alfred nodded and gulped, grabbing his backpack. That's when the pair noticed that the ringing had stopped. Arthur gulped and motioned for Alfred to follow him quietly. Alfred nodded and did as he was told, the pair having to duck into the shadows as three forms wandered through the corridors nearby.

"Ivan, I see no monsters," said a boy with a German accent.

"Trust me, Ludwig," the boy named Ivan replied. "I know there are monsters…"

"I just find this tedious," said a bored voice.

"Shut up, Roderich…"

Arthur snuck out from their hiding place once the hunters were past, Alfred following him only to knock over a vase on the windowsill. The hunters looked around at the smash, drawing their weapons as Alfred ran to Arthur. The boys ran together, Alfred yelling as a wooden stake cut his arm. Arthur grabbed his hand and pulled him faster, both boys managing to run into the night as the hunters split to try and find them.

"You clumsy idiot!" Arthur said, panting as they flopped down on a hill nearby.

"Sorry…" Alfred said, letting Arthur bandage his arm with a bit of his torn shirt. "We got away though…"

Arthur nodded. "We did," he said. "I think I may be to blame though…"

"Why?"

"For leaving that girl. They came from the village. It's the only explanation."

"Speaking of that girl…"

"Oh, right, you were hungry…" Arthur said. "Um… You'll have to settle for my blood as we're so far away from people right now…"

"Okay…" Alfred said. "Will you…?"

"Feel it?" Arthur supplied. "Yes."

"I'll be sure to treat you good then," Alfred said, leaning in and biting into Arthur's neck with his new fangs. Arthur gasped and closed his eyes, gripping the American's shoulders as he lowered him onto the grass. He was getting painfully hard in his trousers, moaning in a mixture of arousal and relief as Alfred tugged him free of his trousers. He gasped again as he felt fingers probing his entrance, arching his back and pressing against the American. He looked at Alfred as he pulled away from his neck, watching the blood drip from the corner of the boy's mouth. He leaned forwards and claimed his mouth, Alfred kissing him back as he freed himself from his trousers. Arthur winced and moaned into the boy's mouth as he felt his rather large appendage push into him. They felt themselves get lost in one another once more, nothing else mattering as they made love under the stars and full moon. Visions clouded with white and the pair broke apart with loud moans, flopping next to each other on the grass and panting.

"This time last week," Alfred said. "I would never have expected myself to be here…"

"Neither would I," Arthur replied with a smile, nuzzling against the American.

"Do you think everyone got out okay?"

"I'm sure they did," Arthur said. "We've had run ins with hunters before."

"How will we know where to find the school then?"

"We'll know."

Alfred nodded and smiled, sorting the pair of them out before laying back and watching the stars with him.

They both looked at each other when they heard an Italian accent float through their heads as Romulus spoke.

"Calling all the monsters…"

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! I'm sorry if this sucked (no pun intended), but I really wanted to write a story for my first Halloween posting on here and have worked on this as a sideline to my other stories all month. **_

_**But yes, vampire!Arthur for the win. Review and favourite to your hearts content, go to my Tumblr (link on my profile) and play trick or treat, share this around or even go read some of my other stories.**_

_**Have a happy and safe Halloween. Eat sweets until your teeth rot and watch out for the monsters.**_

_**Who knows, come December I may write another Christmas story? (Votes anyone ;] )**_


End file.
